1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications networks and more particularly to techniques for designing radio access networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical mobile telecommunications network, user equipment (e.g., a mobile communications device) is connected to a portion of the core network (e.g., a Mobile Telephone Switching Office, i.e., MTSO) by a radio access network. The radio access network includes cellular sites and links between those cellular sites and MTSOs, data centers, and other network locations. A backhaul portion of the network connects the cellular sites to the core network. A mobile telecommunications network operator may operate in areas where local access networks are owned by other telecommunication providers. In these areas, the mobile telecommunications network operator typically leases transport facilities from incumbent local access providers. The cost of leasing those facilities or installing direct fiber communications facilities to link the cellular sites to the core network is a substantial component of a cost of operating a radio access network by the mobile telecommunications network operator.